Juegos Lascivos
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Bellatrix siempre lo ha tenido claro. Le gusta el sexo y no piensa prescindir de él. Pero cuando su amante le pide algo más, algo que ella no está dispuesta a darle... las cosas pueden tomar un cariz demasiado peligroso. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de JK. Lamentablemente, ninguno es mío U-U**

**N/A: Aquí os presento una pequeña historia sobre... hum, mejor no os digo la pareja jejje... sino no tiene emoción, no creéis?**

**JUEGOS LASCIVOS **

-¡¡ERES UNA ZORRA!! ¿¡COMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO?!

Los amantes rompieron su beso y levantaron la vista apresuradamente, con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

Miraron a la mujer, que agarraba con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

-Narcissa... puedo explicarlo – murmuró Lucius.

Apartó de encima suyo a la mujer con la que había estado besándose segundos antes y se levantó, mostrando su desnudez.

-¡¡No te acerques a mí!! – gritó la mujer, sin poder creérselo aún.

Lucius avanzó, intentando acercarse a su esposa, pero con una mueca de asco esta retrocedió, como si no soportara la idea de que él se le aproximara.

-Escúchame, Narcissa. Todo tiene una explicación... – intentó decir él, intentando tranquilizar a su esposa.

Pero cada vez se la veía más alterada.

-¡¿Qué coño haces tirándote a mi hermana?!

La aludida se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. Una sábana blanca cubría parcialmente su cuerpo desnudo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo habían estado pasando tan bien...

-¡¡¡Cerdo!!!

Narcissa se abalanzó sobre Lucius, golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados. Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, gritaba sin parar.

-¡¡Eres un cerdo!! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡¡Confiaba en ti!! ¡¡¡Yo te quería!!!

Lucius, fastidiado, agarró las muñecas de su esposa con fuerza. La empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Narcissa se quedó allí, llorando. Destrozada.

Bellatrix miró a Lucius y captó la expresión de este. Debía irse, aunque lo cierto es que tenía mucho interés en ver como acababa esta pequeña crisis matrimonial.

Apartó al sábana y no hizo nada al ver que esta caía al suelo. Sus pies descalzos por el parqué no hicieron ningún ruido. Lo único que se oía eran los continuos sollozos de su hermana, que lloraba en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Cogió la túnica que había dejado en el respaldo de una silla y despacio se la deslizó por la cabeza, dejando que cubriera su esbelto cuerpo.

En todos esos minutos Lucius no había quitado sus ojos grises de su figura.

Bella pensó que no sería educado irse sin despedirse. Siguió con el dedo índice la curvatura del hombro de Lucius. Admiró su pelo largo rubio, que caía por su fuerte espalda. Luego depositó un frío beso en sus labios, que apenas duró un segundo.

-Hasta otra – murmuró de forma perfectamente audible, lo que hizo que los sollozos de su hermana fueran mucho más desesperantes.

Recogió su varita, que había dejado encima de la mesilla, y con un suave 'pop' se evaporó.

**(Días mas tarde)**

-Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort pronunció el nombre de su más fiel allegada como hacía cada vez que había algo importante que resolver. Esta avanzó hacia él y cayó a sus pies, besando el borde su túnica negra. Espero la orden para poder levantarse y, cuando él se lo ordenó, así lo hizo. Aunque en todo momento mantuvo una actitud sumisa.

-Si, mi Señor – murmuró esta.

-Irás a hacer una pequeña visita de cortesía a nuestro amigo – comentó con un deje de ironía – Le recordarás que no admitimos traiciones. Luego ocúpate de él.

Bella asintió, levantando un breve momento la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos rojos.

-Lucius te acompañara – anunció el Señor Oscuro.

Lucius, ocultando su sorpresa, dio un paso adelante, distinguiéndose del resto de mortífagos.

-No quiero fallos.

Bellatrix y Lucius se miraron unos instantes. Luego esta, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una media sonrisa retadora en los labios, se giró hacia su Señor.

-No los habrá.

-Os quiero de vuelta al amanecer – ordenó, sin esperar respuesta.

**(Mas tarde...)**

Bella y Lucius se aparecieron en la linde de un bosque. Entre la profunda oscuridad y los tétricos árboles, apenas veían sus siluetas.

Escuchó una respiración acelerada. La pregunta de por qué estaría el hombre tan alterado le pasó por la mente, pero inmediatamente después sintió su brazo rodeándole la cintura. Lucius la pegó a su cuerpo y le apartó el pelo del cuello.

Con un calambre de excitación, Bella se escabulló del abrazo.

-Ahora no – declaró determinante – Hay trabajo.

Echó un vistazo al terreno, escondida detrás de un grueso tronco. Lucius suspiró, renunciando. De todas formas, como siempre, ella tenía razón. Era mejor no pensar en que pasaría si fallaban.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no?

Bella se giró y le miró, extrañada. No tenía ni idea de a que podía referirse Lucius... o tal vez sí. Su mente voló hasta ese día en séptimo año, cuando él la propuso matrimonio. Ella le rechazó. Tenía muy claro que no quería casarse y su opinión no había variado con los años. Pensó en si misma como madre y no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba a los niños. En cambio, Lucius no había tardado en establecer una familia... y ni mas ni menos que con su hermana, Narcissa.

-¿No me vas a contestar?

-Ya te lo dije todo en su día. Y ¿por qué me preguntas esto, de todas formas? ¿Has tenido algún problema con Narcissa? – preguntó con voz inocente.

Lucius escuchó este comentario sin decir nada. Odiaba los comentarios mordaces de Bellatrix... los hacía demasiado a menudo. A pesar de todo, decidió ignorar lo que la mujer le acababa de decir.

-Te ofrecí una vida... otra vida.

Bella le miró, incapaz de creer que todavía no la conociera.

-No te has dado cuenta de que esto es lo único que necesito, ¿verdad?

-Pero...

-No quiero ninguna otra vida – le cortó, desagradable – He nacido para servirle a él y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Tan difícil te resulta comprenderlo?

-¿Tanto te importa él?

-Si él cae, yo caigo – contestó, evitando la pregunta – Y a ti te pasará lo mismo.

-¡Sólo es poder, Bella!

-Te equivocas – dijo la mujer, como si escupiera las palabras – Es mucho más que eso, aunque tú nunca llegues a comprenderlo.

Las mejillas de Lucius adquirieron un leve tono rojizo por la vergüenza, pero Bella no vio nada. Se había girado e, ignorándolo, seguía estudiando el terreno.

A lo lejos se veía una imponente mansión de piedra, con grandes ventanales. En algunos se veía luz. Localizo una habitación a la derecha, en el piso superior. Un pequeño salón, donde el dueño de la casa tomaba una copa todas las noches. Un lugar ideal para tener una pequeña charla, si lo pensabas bien.

-Vamos – ordenó Bella.

Estaba furiosa, aunque ocultara sus sentimientos tras una máscara de frialdad. No solo nunca llegaría a ver a Voldemort como ella lo veía, sino que se había atrevido a echarle en cara la vida que llevaba. Una vida de servidumbre, eso era cierto, pero que lo era todo para ella.

-Muévete. No tenemos mucho tiempo – ordenó.

Corrieron ambos hasta llegar a una de las paredes laterales de la mansión y se pegaron a la fachada.

-No deberíamos llamar la atención – comentó Lucius, intentando recuperar un pulso normal tras la carrera. Era una auténtica pena que la única zona que no estuviera protegida para aparecerse fuera el bosque.

-Ya lo sé. Estoy tratando de pensar cómo entrar. No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? La parte delantera y trasera están descartadas. Tiene guardias.

-Parece que le preocupa su vida – comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nos está esperando.

Bella sonrió. Adoraba estas misiones. Eran las que de verdad ponían a funcionar todas sus facultades.

-Buscar un pasadizo secreto nos llevaría horas. Creo que vamos a tener que entrar de forma más... directa, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿En que estas pensando?

-Solo en si destacaría mucho un guardia menos. En especial ese que está guardando esa puerta de allí, que si no me equivoco, debe de dar a alguna bodega.

-No podemos dejar cadáveres – aviso Lucius, recordándole las normas a Bella.

-Bah, ya lo transformaremos en algo. Y además, ¿qué hay de divertido en la misión si no? Hay que correr riesgos.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Pero cómo le traemos hasta aquí?

-Tú solo preocúpate por hacer ruido. De él me ocupo yo.

**(Punto de vista del guardia)**

CLONC

El guardia giró la cabeza con todos los sentidos alerta hacia el lugar de los ruidos. Algo pasaba... ¿o se lo había imaginado?

CLONC

Ando unos pasos, varita en mano y mirando hacia todos los lados.

CLONC

Sus sentidos no le engañaban. Tenía que ir, pero ¿debería avisar a alguien más? Decidió que no, que seguramente no sería nada.

Se acercó y giró la esquina. Aterrorizado, vio como su varita salía volando de entre sus manos. La recogió un hombre esbelto, de pelo rubio, recogido en una coleta baja.

-¿Quién eres? – exigió el guardia. Estaba desarmado e iba a morir. Por lo menos quería saber quien iba a matarle. Pero el hombre se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada - ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡¡Habla!!

El guardia escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Vio que el desconocido sonreía y se giró, temeroso de lo que iba a encontrarse. Detrás suyo había aparecido una mujer, y parecía estar pasándoselo bastante bien.

-Me esperaba a mí – informó, sonriendo con crueldad - "Avada Kedavra"

Hubo un fogonazo de luz verde, y antes de llegar al suelo, el guardia estaba muerto.

-Vía libre – anunció Bella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta ahora desprotegida. La empujó y esta se abrió sin problemas. Efectivamente, estaban en la bodega.

-No me iría mal un trago – dijo Lucius, mirando la enorme cantidad de licores y vinos que había allí.

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que Oliver nos invitara a algo.

Recorrer la casa les llevó apenas unos minutos y no se encontraron con nadie. Tuvieron suerte de que en el interior no hubiera más guardias.

-Supongo que le gustara estar solo – supuso Lucius.

-Podemos preguntárselo. Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Llamamos?

-Por supuesto. La educación ante todo – señaló Bella, sarcástica.

Tocó con los nudillos un par de veces y abrió la puerta. Oliver les daba la espalda, sentado en un sillón delante del fuego.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tramlie?

Parecía que se refería a algún sirviente o elfo domestico. Oliver, al ver que nadie respondía, se giró. Dio un brinco, al ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas noches, Oliver – saludó Bellatrix, curioseando la habitación - ¿No nos vas a invitar a entrar?

El rostro del hombre se endureció. Tenía que admitir que era un hombre agradable a la vista. Elegante, distinguido... el típico inglés de la alta sociedad. Lástima que les hubiera traicionado.

Oliver se volvió a sentar, intentando mostrarse lo más normal que sus nervios le permitían. Tenía mucha sangre fría, y era un gran actor.

-Por supuesto, podéis sentaros – dijo, señalando un par de sillones orejeros que había enfrente del suyo. Bella tomó asiento, mientras que Lucius permanecía en pie, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón de su compañera.

-¿Algo de beber?

Bella sonrió a Lucius. Ambos aceptaron un generoso vaso de brandy, aunque ninguno lo probó.

Era gracioso como intentaba ganar tiempo cuando no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Había traicionado al Voldemort, y lo pagaría.

-Verás, Oliver... – comenzó Bella, mojándose los labios en el brandy – Queremos hablar contigo. Hemos creído que necesitábamos una explicación.

-¿Una explicación de qué?

Bella soltó una carcajada. Nunca hubiera pensado de él que intentara negar los hechos.

-No digas tonterías, Oliver. Te tengo por mentiroso, no por estúpido. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Ante la expresión de firmeza que mostraba la cara del hombre, Bella decidió continuar.

-Es del hecho de que un día llegaste, te uniste a Voldemort y empezaste a conseguir algunos partidarios para el Lado Oscuro. Pero lo gracioso viene ahora. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué eran todos aurores? ¿O me vas a decir que fue una equivocación?

Oliver no contestó. No tenía nada que decir.

-Están todos muertos, por supuesto. Me ocupé personalmente de ellos – añadió con una sonrisa ingenua.

Y ahora pareció que sus palabras si hacían efecto. Los labios de Oliver temblaron un poco al balbucear:

-¿Catherine también?

-Sí, ella también – después de una pausa para que sus palabras tuvieran más efecto, comentó como si no fuera nada - Supongo que será una manía, pero no nos gustan los espías.

Lucius se acercó a la botella de brandy que había encima de la mesa y se sirvió otro vaso. Luego regresó al lado de Bella.

-¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? – preguntó Bella, tamborileando por la impaciencia los dedos encima de una mesita que tenía a su lado.

-Tampoco me ibas a escuchar.

-Tienes razón – admitió, riéndose – Parece que en tu breve estancia con nosotros has aprendido algunas cosas.

-Eso parece.

Nadie habló durante unos minutos, que se hicieron eternos. El ambiente era sofocante, pero todos mantenían la compostura. De pronto, Bella se levantó, llevándose la mano al bolsillo.

-Creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad. Tenemos que terminar con esto ya.

-Algo limpio, ¿de acuerdo, Bella? – propuso Lucius, sacando la varita él también.

-Por supuesto. No vamos a estropear una sala tan agradable.

Gotas de sudor empezaban a aparecer en la frente de Oliver, que se había puesto de pie. Buscaba frenéticamente por toda la habitación.

-Parece que hay algo que no aprendiste.

-¿El qué?

-Que nunca debes de dejar la varita tirada. Mátale, Lucius.

-Encantado – dijo, avanzando un paso - ¡¡Avada Kedavra!!

El cuerpo de Oliver cayó encima de la alfombra persa con un golpe sordo. Bella se llevó el vaso de brandy a los labios y bebió un trago.

-Parece que ya hemos acabado aquí – declaró, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción – Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Espera – soltó Lucius, haciendo que Bella se girara a mirarle - Dijo al amanecer, ¿no?

-Sí, pero es mejor llegar un poco antes.

-Podemos decirle que nos entretuvimos disfrutando de la situación.

-No queda mucho tiempo.

-No necesitamos mucho – susurró, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura. Le quitó la túnica y envolvió su cuerpo desnudo en un abrazo, mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Hicieron el amor en el sofá, abrigados por el calor del fuego y embriagados por el placer de ser asesinos.

****

**(Unas semanas después)**

Bella abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. El hall estaba a oscuras, pero ella esquivó los pocos muebles que había allí y subió los peldaños de la escalera.

Una vez en su habitación, abrió la ventana para dejar que la sala se aireara. Dejó los pocos objetos que guardaba en los bolsillos encima de una mesa y se quitó la túnica. Avanzó hasta la cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada el camisón que se pondría. Era su favorito, uno negro de raso.

De pronto. escuchó un ruido y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con todos los sentidos alerta. Se quedó muda al ver en la puerta a Lucius, con la túnica desgarrada y el pelo enmarañado. Lo que más hizo que Bella se pusiera en guardia fue esa extraña mirada que ella sólo había visto en unas personas: los locos.

-Bella... – murmuró, acercándose a ella e intentando tocarla.

-¿Qué ocurre? – exigió saber la mujer, apartándose de él.

-Ya vamos a poder estar juntos, Bella – su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada – Juntos para siempre...

-¿Qu-qué dices, Lucius? ¿De que coño hablas?

-He matado a Narcissa. Ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros.

-¿¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!?

-¿Es qué no me has oído? ¡La he matado! – repitió con una carcajada – Ha sido tan sencillo... La tenías que haber escuchado llorar... rogándome... suplicándome... ¡Me suplicaba, Bella! Decía que me quería, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¿Como me puede querer cuando yo estoy enamorado de ti?

Parecía más bien una pregunta lanzada al aire que nadie debía de contestar. Bellatrix intentaba asimilar las noticias y el estado del hombre. Parecía... como desquiciado. Él no la quería, estaba obsesionado con ella. Y estudió sus posibilidades: la varita estaba al otro lado de la habitación y en un cuerpo a cuerpo perdería. Su única posibilidad sería quitarle la varita a Lucius.

-No tan rápido, Lucius... – empezó con voz peligrosamente suave - ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo que ha que me refiero? – preguntó extrañado el hombre – Ella ya no está. Podremos estar juntos. ¿No es eso lo que querías, Bella?

-Yo no lo quería.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué por qué ya no tengas esposa voy a estar contigo? ¿¿Qué me voy a casar contigo?? ¡No me hagas reír, Lucius!

A pesar de la cara de estupefacción del hombre, de dolor, Bella no se detuvo.

-¿Te crees que el que tengas esposa me impide acostarme contigo? ¡Ni aunque tuvieras un harén! Lo hago por diversión, como lo he hecho siempre. Lo mío no son ni los sentimientos ni la fidelidad, Lucius. Deberías saberlo ya.

La expresión de Lucius era grotesca. Parecía no creerse, no poder aceptar, nada de lo que oía. Era como si hubiera creado su propio mundo; un mundo en el que Bellatrix quería algo más que satisfacer su apetito sexual con él.

Respiraba agitadamente. Bella observó como las manos del hombre se crispaban, cerrándose y abriéndose un par de veces, como si estuviera estrangulando a alguien... tal vez a ella. La necesidad de tener una varita entre las manos se hizo más fuerte que nunca.

Lucius se abalanzó sobre ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Cayeron sobre la cama, ella debajo, y Lucius sujetándole los brazos para que no pudiera moverse. Forcejeó, intentando dar patadas, pero el peso de él inmovilizaba sus piernas. Tenía que sacárselo de encima.

-Oh, Bella... ya verás que bien lo vamos a pasar... vamos a estar siempre juntos...

¿Deliraba? La mujer supuso que si.

Intentó mover los brazos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Lucius se las aprisionara más contra la cama, por encima de su cabeza.

Sintió los labios de Lucius sobre los suyos, su lengua intentando penetrar en su boca, y una idea escalofriante le cruzó por la cabeza. No intentaría... ¿forzarla? ¡¡Por encima de su cadáver!!

Le mordió el labio todo lo fuerte que pudo y escuchó con no poco placer el grito de dolor que soltó. El hombre la miró, pasándose la lengua por los labios y sonriendo por la excitación.

Oyó el crujido del tirante del camisón cuando Lucius lo arrancó de un tirón. Sintió sus labios esta vez por su cuello, su lengua por la clavícula...

Los brazos del hombre resbalaron por sus antebrazos hasta sus manos, pero seguía sujetandola con fuerza.

Soltando un gemido, Bellatrix sintió una quemadura en el antebrazo. De pronto, sintió como el peso de Lucius había desaparecido de encima de ella. Se podía mover.

Se incorporó sobre un brazo. Lucius había salido volando y se había estrellado contra el armario, rompiendo la puerta de este. Estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Cerca de la puerta se había aparecido el Señor Oscuro, en el esplendor de su poder. Bella vio como apartaba la vista de Lucius con indiferencia y posaba sus ojos en ella.

-Nunca pensé que podrías tener problemas con este.

Bella no sabía que decir. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se arrodilló delante de Voldemort.

-No es momento para protocolos, Bella. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? – preguntó con desagrado.

Bella no tardío ni medio segundo en levantarse. El pelo le caía rebeldemente sobre los hombros y el tirante roto dejaba el principio de un incipiente pecho a la vista.

Voldemort esperaba la respuesta, simulando paciencia. Bella estaba segura de que estaba esperando una explicación suya para no tener que matarles a los dos.

-Malfoy se ha vuelto loco... Ha matado a Narcissa y me atacó cuando llegué a casa. Quería... –Bella dudó unos instantes. No sabía si contarle o no la verdad... o tal vez omitir parte.

-¿Quería...? – apremió Voldemort. Su paciencia fingida se agotaba.

-Violarme, mi Señor.

Voldemort se quedó callado unos segundos, pensativo.

-Sospecho que me estás ocultando parte de la verdad. Algo habías empezado con Malfoy en estos últimos meses que él quiso terminar.

-Mi Señor, eso no...

-No quiero detalles, Bella. Ni tengo tiempo para escucharlos ni me interesan. ¿Te parece bien si escuchamos la versión de Lucius? "Enervate"

Lucius se empezó a mover y poco después se había incorporado, llevándose una mano al lugar del golpe. Se le notaba un poco aturdido, pero reaccionó al ver a Voldemort delante de él, arrodillándose de inmediato.

-Bella me ha contado una historia muy interesante, Lucius, y estoy segura de que tú la conoces, ¿me equivoco?

-No, señor, yo no...

-Silencio – ordenó con su voz más peligrosa – Deberías aprender a respetar el poder de la Marca Tenebrosa, Lucius. Deberías saber que cuando alguien toca una de las marcas, yo sabré inmediatamente que siente mi mortífago y veré a través de sus ojos. Te aseguro que no me ha hecho ninguna gracia verte encima mío.

-No lo sabía, yo...

-Estoy seguro de que no lo sabías, pero no por eso voy a perdonarte este desliz.

-Por favor, señor... Mi Señor, perdóneme...

-Nadie, ¿me oyes? ¡Nadie! Intenta herir a uno de mis mortífagos y sale ileso. En tu caso, será algo más que una tortura.

-No, por favor, escúcheme...

-¡No quiero escuchar excusas sin sentido! Adiós, Lucius.

El hombre rubio lloraba como un niño pequeño, seguramente como había llorado Narcissa antes de morir.

-¿Señor?

Voldemort no apartó sus ojos de Lucius y su varita seguía apuntándole, pero no pronunció la maldición, esperando a que Bella hablara.

-Déjemelo a mí.

**FIN **

****

**N/A: Muahahahhahaa... que mala soy... os dejo libertad para interpretar el final. ¿Qué hará Voldemort? ¿Dejará que ella lo mate? ¿Pero si la deja, lo matara? ¿O solo lo castigará? ¿Aceptará Voldemort la decisión de Bellatrix? Tal vez... hum... quien sabe... Puede tener muchos finales este fic.**

**Son la 1:10 del hem... creo que 4 de Junio No es un fic muy largo, pero espero que os guste. Se me ocurrió el otro día, y la verdad es que lo he escrito en una tarde. ¿Os ha gustado la pareja? No quería decirla al principio porque como es muy rara a la gente puede que no le gustase... y también porque sino no tiene gracia al principio cuando se van destapando los personajes. En eso me daréis la razón, ¿no?**

**Así que weno, gracias anticipadamente a los que se van a meter a leer este fic y muchas mas gracias a los que me van a dejar review... mis historias van aumentando jejje... cada vez tengo más!**

**El martes acabó los exámenes y me compraré el portátil, y esa semana subiré sin falta el cap 4 de Seven Dark Years.**

**R&R! Pliz! Joanne**

**(Habéis visto? Me he acordado de poner el disclaimer al principio!! =D)**

**PD: El ratón del PC se está muriendo y no tengo pilas... buaaaa!!! No creo que duré mucho más... así que os dejo ya para guardar.**


End file.
